Fitted Up
by Homesweethaunt
Summary: What a ghost will do for the woman he fancies. Based on the ride.


(This little bit of nonsense deals with what a ghost on the make is willing to do for his special Toots..I mean lady . Ezra , Ghost Host, Gus, and Phineas belong to Disney. Megan is my girl.)

Fitted Up

Ghost Host was at the end of his tether.

"Megan please, we can't get anyone else to do it; and Ezra likes you."

"Ezra likes all things female. Just ask another woman," said Megan.

Hosty pursed his lips, and stared.

"ALL of the staff said 'no'?" Megan said in disbelief.

"Four day weekend if you'll do it," offered Hosty.

Megan folded her arms, and narrowed her eyes.

"Four day PAID weekend." Hosty was desperate.

Megans eyes trailed up toward the ceiling. She liked Ezra, it was just that working with him always ended in ' unforseen circumstances'..at least that's what people wrote on their reports to the insurance adjusters, chiropractors, or whatever entity was called in to deal with the aftermath.

But Megan really needed a long weekend.

She exhaled, and held out her hand. Hosty handed her Ezras new coat. "Just get him out of his old coat, and into the new one. There's really nothing to it."

"There's never not nothing," Megan huffed, as she walked out of the office.

"Never not nothing?" she said to herself, "Oh, I'm done for ." She knew that there was no point in searching for Ezra; he made himself good and gone when anyone tried to summon him for what he deemed a 'rubes game' like official mansion business. But he couldn't resist a damsel in distress.

Megan walked to the back of the entrance hall, steeled herself, and quietly called, "Ezra, I could really use your help."

Chills ran up her spine, and the hair on the back of her head rose slightly as he brushed lightly against her from behind.

"My Megan," he said silkily, as he floated to the floor in front of her.

"Ezra, I need you.." she began

"Oh Doll, do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that?" he grinned.

Megan reached up, and began sliding his coat off his shoulders.

He grasped her hands. "Honey, not here in the open !"

Ezra being bashful, will wonders never cease, Megan thought "Uh, ok, how about the library?" she offered.

"Honey, no..upstairs," he whispered.

"Lead the way, " said Megan, relieved to be making any kind of progress.

"See how nice it is, Honey?" Ezra smiled ushering her into the bedroom, "We can get plenty accomplished in here." He threw his hat on the bed, and started removing his coat.

"No..I do that," said Megan.

Ezra gave her a sultry look, floated over, and laid back against the bedpost. "You please me, woman," he said huskily, and threw himself back on the bed.

Megan had had quite enough. She put one knee on the bed, and made a grab for Ezras lapel. He slid quickly behind her, and peeked out from under her left arm. "Almost had me there, Doll!"

"Ezra, my right arm's caught in your coat sleeve," said Megan.

"So it is. Not to worry, Doll. Wait Honey, got my left arm caught in your sleeve.."

He assessed the situation. "Well, this is kind of cozy, isn't it ?"

"FIX IT !" Megan shouted.

"Love it when you're forceful, Sugar," Ezra said, getting to work. "Put your left arm in," he said holding up a sleeve.

"Ok," Megan said, after doing it.

"Ok Honey, now put your arm out," he said.

"Now what?" she said, doing it.

"Now ya shake it all about, Doll ."

It took a few seconds of Megan beating Ezra with his own coat sleeves, for her to realize that the great coat escape had worked. Now Ezra was wearing Megans Hello Kitty cardigan, and she was wearing his old coat. She waggled the lapels at him triumphantly, "Gotcha!"

Never one to be bested, Ezra grabbed her, launched them both onto the bed, and started noisily nibbling her in earnest. It was a wonder anything could be heard over Megans laughing, and flailing.

"AHEM!"

Megan and Ezra scrambled to sit up at the edge of the bed , and look casual.

"Excuse me," Gus said walking cautiously toward them. "Not that I saw anyfing.. but in the event that I did, could I stay, and watch? Only there's nuffin' good on tv, ya see."

Ezra looked to Megan. "Now you see why I don't score? This is what I have to put up with." He grabbed Megan, and dove back on the bed, lowering his mouth toward hers.

"Well, I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'," Gus said, pulling up a chair.

Megan slid over, out of breath, and propped herself up on a bedpost. "I'm going to spank two ghosts here in a minute," she warned

Ezra and Gus looked stricken, then ecstatic. Gus hurried to the door. "I'm gonna get Phineas. He'll want in on this." The little ghost gave Megan a cheeky grin, a small curtsy, then disappeared.

Ezra slid to the end of the bed and sat up, kicking the footboard with his heels, and looking thoughtful. Megan retreated to a nearby sofa.

"Y'know, Doll. I don't know how I feel about sharing you, seeing as you're my woman now." He flopped onto his side, propping his chin in his hand. "Why don't we just sleep on it?"

Megan eased back on the sofa, and looked at her watch. This had been the longest display of Ezras dumbassery she had ever witnessed..she didn't know whether to bump her head against the wall or be impressed .She picked up the new coat. "Trade you this for that," she said gesturing at the Hello Kitty sweater.

"I dunno, Doll. This kinda suits me," Ezra grinned.

She laid the coat on the bed, and slid the sweater off his shoulders.

"Just can't keep your hands off me, Miss Megan," he said.

"Your're irresistable," Megan said, not making eye contact. He saw that she was laughing all the same.

Just as she finished helping him into his new coat, the Ghost Host appeared at the door, with Phineas and Gus trailing a safe distance behind..

"And just what is going on here?" he asked somberly, making a concealed wink at Megan "We have strict rules concerning this sort of thing. Miss Megan, these ghosts are not here for your gratification.. you'd better come with me."

"Is he buying it?" the Ghost Host said, as he walked Megan down the hall. Megan glanced over her shoulder, then lowered her head in mock shame. "Oh, he's buying it. Thanks for getting me out of there."

Phineas turned to Ezra, "Well, now what?"

"Yea, Miss Megan won't be pleased wif you," said Gus

"C'mon boys, I know how to work on relationships. Me, an' Doll, are gonna have four glorious days together," smiled Ezra.

"Yea, well, the only reason she got them four day is because you was bein' a right pain in th' bum to everybody else...ohhhh," said Gus.

Ezra floated down the hall, waving a slip of paper with Megans address on it. "Ya gotta work on your relationships, boys."


End file.
